La Colección de Té
by Aravis T
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN de Kamerreon. Fred y George han inventado una colección de tés que hacen que el que los consume actúe de forma rara e inesperada. Desafortunadamente para Harry, él es su conejillo de indias. ¿Logrará sobrevivir los 45 días? Slash HD Crack!fic
1. Loyal Tea

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling, el fanfiction es de Kamerreon. Yo sólo traduzco.

**Título: La Colección de Té (Tea Collection)**

**Autor: Kamerreon**

**Warning: **Slash! HarryxDraco Crack!fic

**Resumen**: TRADUCCIÓN Fred y George Weasley han inventado una colección de tés que hacen que el que los consume actúe de manera rara e ineseperada. Desafortunadamente para Harry Potter, él es su conejillo de indias. ¿Podrá sobrevivir los próximos 45 días? ¿Y, deseará hacerlo?

N.T. Hola! Tea Collection aún no está terminado, el original va en el capítulo 7, y están planeados 45 capítulos cortos. El nombre de cada té decidí no traducirlo (quedando los títulos con este formato: "XXX Tea", es decir, "Té XXX") aunque si está traducida la definición de la palabra hecha por la autora, de manera de que no se pierda tanto el sentido de algunos nombres. Además, la autora decidió poner en negritas los momentos en que los gemelos alternan su diálogo, cosa que he copiado en los mismos lugares.

* * *

**Tea Collection**

**

* * *

_  
_**

**Loyal-Tea**

_**Loyal**: leal, comprometerse con los prometido o con las obligaciones._

* * *

Harry Potter quería llorar. Realmente deseaba hacerlo. Todavía no estaba muy seguro como Fred y George lo lograron engañar para ser el sujeto de pruebas de su más reciente línea de productos y, en realidad, estaba casi muy asustado como para tratar de averiguar como había sucedido. Todo lo que sabía era que por los próximos cuarenta y cinco días, estaba a la merced de dos malvados magos que no conocían la palabra compasión.

Sus escépticos ojos verdes posaron su mirada en el líquido burbujeante y naranjo que ocupaba la taza de té que Fred le estaba ofreciendo. "¿Qué se supone que hace esto?" Su voz sonó desesperada y despacio.

"Esto es parte de **nuestro genial producto**. Inventamos toda **una colección de té,** que hace que nuestro consumidor **reaccione de diferentes maneras**. ¡Es jodidamente brillante **que aceptaras probarla** por nosotros compañero!" respondieron alegremente lo gemelos.

Harry tomó el vaso sin mucho ánimo y miró como el líquido se movía y formaba nuevas burbujas. "¿No me hará daño, o sí?"

"¡**No, por supuesto que no**!" ¿Cómo puedes siquiera pensar en eso? ¡Cómo si alguna vez en nuestra vida **fuésemos capaces de dañar **al gran y maravilloso **Harry Potter**!" respondieron con voz herida.

"Eso significa que no tienen idea," murmuró Harry. El chico de cabello oscuro suspiró y levantó el vaso, para después vaciar el contenido en su garganta. Tragó rápidamente, tratando de terminar lo antes posible con el asunto. Luego golpeó el vaso vacío contra la mesa y observó a los pelirrojos que se encontraban ante él.

Fred sacó de la nada un cuaderno Muggle y un lápiz y esperó ansioso la respuesta a la pregunta de George: "¿Cómo supo?"

Harry lamió pensativamente el techo de su boca. "Como jugo fresco de naranja con un poco de azúcar."

"Excelente, significa que el sabor es el correcto," murmuró Fred, mientras anotaba la información en su libretita.

"Ahora queda saber si realmente funciona," completó George con una sonrisa.

Los gemelos lo obligaron a pararse y lo arrastraron a través del retrato de La Dama Gorda, y se detuvieron sólo al darse cuanta que Harry estaba completamente congelado. Sus ojos verdes se encontraban fijos en Neville, y a continuación se liberó de los gemelos para acercarse a él.

"Neville, sólo quiero que sepas que siempre estaré aquí para ti. Eres un gran amigo, y eres una persona maravillosa. No te preocupes de lo que diga la gente. Yo sé que tienes el potencial de hacer todo lo que tú quieras y convertirte en lo que desees. Si alguna vez necesitas algo, y digo cualquier cosa, en cualquier momento, incluso si son las 2:17 am y estoy roncando realmente fuerte o algo así, quiero que sepas que me puedes despertar para lo que quieras, incluso si sólo necesitas hablar," concluyó Harry.

Los ojos café-miel de Neville se abrieron para mirarlo con sorpresa. "E-eh… gra-gracias… Harry," respondió Neville, totalmente confuso por el extraño comportamiento de su amigo.

Harry asintió feliz a su amigo y siguió a los gemelos al comedor para tomar su desayuno. Mientras esperaban a que la escalera se les acercara, Harry les dirigió a los gemelos una mirada seria. "Ustedes saben que si alguna vez necesitan algo para la tienda yo estoy aquí, dispuesto a ayudarlos. Mis padres me dejaron suficiente dinero, y puedo ayudarlos a fundar más proyectos si lo desean. Prometo hacer mi mejor esfuerzo cuando esté probando el resto de la colección de té. Hay que hacer cualquier cosa por un amigo, ¿cierto?"

_Inspira al consumidor a transformarse en un completo y total Gryffindor con tendencias Hufflepuff_, escribió Fred.

En el Hall de Entrada, Harry se fijó en Draco Malfoy y caminó hacia él. Se paró ante el Slytherin y le agarró un hombro con su mano.

"¡Potter! ¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo?" ¡Suéltame de una vez!" Sus ojos plateados se entrecerraron con rabia mientras el Gryffindor lo sujetaba más fuerte. Draco parpadeó con horror al escuchar la respuesta de Harry.

"¡Malfoy! ¡Quiero que sepas que siempre serás mi rival! ¡Mi mejor y único rival! ¡El mejor rival que puede tener un mago! Esperaré con ansias nuestros futuros duelos, bromas, insultos y peleas. Has sido una molestia constante en los últimos cinco años y quiero, no, necesito que sepas cuanto te aprecio por ello. Si alguna vez estoy feliz, allí estás tú para hacerme sentir como mierda. Si me pasa algo fantástico, tú estás listo para arruinarlo. Si mis amigos y yo tratamos de salvar la escuela, se que harás tu mejor esfuerzo para sabotear nuestros planes y lograr que suframos algún tipo de daño. Si alguna vez estamos paseando inocentemente, tú nos hechizarás sin ningún motivo. ¡Gracias por ser siempre mi rival, y no aguanto las ganas enfrentar nuestras futuras confrontaciones!" Potter terminó su discurso, soltó el hombro de Malfoy y se dirigió tranquilo hacia la mesa de Gryffindor, sin siquiera notar la muchedumbre de brujas y magos atontados que había dejado atrás suyo.

Fred sonrió y guardó su libreta en su mochila. "Funciona. **De hecho, parece** inspirar lealtad en **todos los tipos** de relaciones. **Buen trabajo, Gred**. Buen trabajo, Forge." Los gemelos se felicitaron a sí mismos.

Draco Malfoy se estremeció levemente. ¿Qué demonios había pasado? Alguien había roto a Potter.

* * *


	2. Certain Tea

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling, el fanfiction es de **Kamerreon**. Yo sólo traduzco.

**N.T.** El nombre de cada té decidí no traducirlo (quedando los títulos con este formato: "XXX Tea", es decir, "Té XXX") aunque si está traducida la definición de la palabra hecha por la autora, de manera de que no se pierda tanto el sentido de algunos nombres. Además, la autora decidió poner en negritas los momentos en que los gemelos alternan su diálogo, cosa que he copiado en los mismos lugares.

**

* * *

Certain-Tea**

_**Certain**: el estar seguro, dar algo por hecho; sin ninguna duda._

* * *

El día dos del experimento empezó similar al primero, pero eso cambió casi de inmediato. "¡Malfoy! ¡Toqué a Malfoy!" gritó Harry. "Su invento del demonio me hizo tocar a Malfoy; hizo que prácticamente lo abrazara."

"Vamos, Harry. **No fue tan malo**," le respondieron los gemelos.

"¿No fue tan malo? ¿No tan malo?" Los gritos empezaron a subir de volumen. "Estaba tocándolo en medio del Hall de Entrada, dónde cualquiera podía vernos. ¿Qué va a pensar la gente? ¿Qué se va a imaginar él?"

Fred y George sonrieron levemente. "**Seguro que la gente** ya se olvidó de algo **tan intrascendente**"

Los ojos verdes de Harry se entrecerraron mientras miraban fijamente a los gemelos. "Quizás no soy el estudiante más inteligente de Hogwarts, pero no soy un completo estúpido. Sé que cualquier idiotez que haga va a crear rumores por semanas. Y el que haya agarrado a Malfoy para declararle mi rivalidad eterna cuenta muy bien como material de rumores," discutió Harry.

Los gemelos se sonrojaron levemente. No podían evitar el hecho de que Harry tendía a ser material de rumores, y que, por alguna razón, las cosas interesantes parecían pasar siempre alrededor suyo. No podían tener control sobre eso. Realmente, ellos eran completamente inocentes en este enredo. Después de todo, ellos no habían obligado a Harry a decir esas cosas. Harry había escogido decir esas cosas en un lugar público, donde la gente podía escucharlo y verlo sin problemas.

Cuando Harry abrió su boca para seguir reclamando, Fred agarró un vaso lleno de un líquido blanco de la mano de George y lo vació en la garganta de Harry. El Gryffindor tragó como acto reflejo y luego pestañeó lentamente. Una sonrisa aliviada apareció en su rostro. "Gracias a Dios," murmuró. "Habría jurado que ayer le declaré mi eterna rivalidad a Malfoy, es bueno saber que no lo hice."

Ron bajó a la sala Común mientras Harry estaba diciendo esto último. "Si lo hiciste, compañero."

"No, no lo hice," replicó Harry.

"Si lo hiciste," lo corrigió Ron.

"No lo hice," reclamó Harry.

"Joder, que sí lo hiciste," afirmó Ron.

"Mira Ron, no sé cuál es tu problema hoy día, pero estoy absolutamente seguro que ayer no le declaré a Malfoy mi rivalidad eterna," explicó Harry.

"Pero todos están diciendo que…"

"Todos están equivocados," se burló Harry. "Yo soy Harry Potter, y por lo tanto creo que soy jodidamente capaz de saber que fue lo que hice y lo que no, y estoy seguro que ayer ni siquiera toqué a Malfoy."

Fred empezó a escribir rápidamente en su libreta una vez más. _Hace que el consumidor esté absolutamente seguro que su conocimiento y su opinión es la única correcta. Se niega a escuchar razones e ignora los hechos y las evidencias._

Hermione bajó la escalera y miró a Harry. ¿Por qué aún estaba en piyama? "¿Harry, por qué no te has vestido? Tenemos que ir a tomar desayuno e ir a clases."

Harry observó a la bruja más inteligente de su generación como si fuera una completa imbécil. "Es Sábado, Hermione, hoy día no hay clases."

"Hoy día es Miércoles, Harry, y sí tenemos clases." Le respondió obstinadamente Hermione.

"Me temo que estás equivocada, Hermione. Estoy segurísimo que hoy día es Sábado. Y como es Sábado, decidí que me quedaría un rato más en piyama y bajaría a desayunar un poco más tarde."

"¡Harry!" explotó Hermione. "¡No estoy equivocada!" Estaba ofendida que alguien se atreviera siquiera a suponer que ella, la bruja más inteligente de su generación, no estaba en lo correcto. "Ahora ve a vestirte y luego ven a desayunar con nosotros. Tenemos clases sólo en la mañana, y después podremos estudiar para la Prueba de Pociones de mañana."

Harry rodó sus ojos verdes a la chica y se estiró en el sillón en que estaba acostado. "¿Te volviste loca?" le preguntó. "Hoy día es Sábado, lo que hace que mañana sea Domingo, por lo que es imposible que tengamos un Examen de Pociones mañana. Incluso Snape no puede hacernos pruebas en un fin de semana."

"¿Por qué estás actuando así?" exigió la chica. "Si no te apuras en vestirte, entonces me negaré a ayudarte a estudiar para la prueba de mañana."

"¿Y por qué me tendría que importar? ¡Oh, no! ¡Hermione no me va a ayudar para la prueba inexistente! Por favor, que alguien me salve de mi futura reprobación imaginaria," gritó Harry, lo que hizo que los gemelos se rieran.

_Aumenta las habilidades sarcásticas del consumidor y disminuye su inteligencia al mismo tiempo_, anotó Fred.

"Bueno, veremos si me importa cuando repruebes," le contestó Hermione, mientras salía de la Sala Común, arrastrando a Ron con ella.

"Miércoles," se burló Harry. "Eso sí es gracioso."

Neville bajó desde el dormitorio y vio a Harry estirándose nuevamente en el sofá. "¿No vas a ir a desayunar, Harry?"

"No, decidí que iría en un rato más," contestó Harry.

Neville realizó el hechizo Tempus y vio que Harry aún tenía más de una hora para antes de que terminara el desayuno. "Okay, te veo en un rato, entonces," y se dirigió nervioso hacia el retrato.

"¿Qué pasa, Nev? Pareces un poco nervioso," dijo Harry.

"Es que, con la prueba de Pociones de mañana… Estoy seguro que voy a reprobar. Y entonces Snape me va a gritar, y a ridiculizar y finalmente terminará dándome un castigo, luego de humillarme en frente de toda la clase," murmuró Neville.

Una gran sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Harry, mientras miraba a su amigo. "¿No has escuchado? ¡No hay Prueba de Pociones mañana!" le aseguró Harry.

"¿En verdad?" preguntó Neville, con la esperanza brillando en sus ojos.

"Si, es cierto. Mañana no hay ninguna prueba," repitió Harry.

"¿Seguro?" confirmó Neville.

"Estoy absolutamente seguro," respondió Harry.

"Gracias, compañero, esa es la mejor noticia del día," dijo alegremente Neville.

"Me alegro de haberte ayudado en algo," bromeó Harry mientras el chico abandonaba la Sala Común.

_Aumenta la habilidad del consumidor de mentir exitosamente y sonar completamente sincero mientras lo hace_. Los dos pelirrojos sonrieron con sorna. "**Certain-Tea**, otro éxito."

* * *


End file.
